


Past Lovers

by HawkCT7576



Series: Halo Love Birds [1]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkCT7576/pseuds/HawkCT7576
Summary: Kat and Noble Six (Female) Once were together, long before their time on Noble Team with one another, How will the Past Lover deal with each others unexpected reunion?Play By Play of Halo Reach with changes
Relationships: Kat-B320 | Noble Two/Noble Six | SPARTAN-B312
Series: Halo Love Birds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117784
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Past Lovers

Spartan III, Lieutenant Erica [B312] Was a stone cold killer. Since her family's death she wanted nothing more than to make the covenant pay. She was always top of her class growing up. She was only ever passed up by one other Spartan in training. But no longer was that the case. She was tagged Hyper Lethal by ONI and that was a feat among all others. She was a sight to be feared as well. Her all black Mk. V Armor stood out from many other Spartans lighter colors. The only color she had to her was her Blue eyes, buzzed bright red hair, and pale skin. All else was utter blackness.

July 24, 2552, 07:28 Hours

Erica looked into the black visor of her helmet as she held it. She was being slotted into Noble Team on Reach. She still didn’t know how she felt about working with a team, it goes against everything she knows as a Lone Wolf. As she pushed her worries out of her head she flipped her helmet and slipped it on. She took in the sight of the small outpost as she pulled up and stepped out of the Warthog. She quickly eyed the Spartan loading ammo into a mag in the parked Falcon as she walked to the Command Center. As she walked in she started to hear an ongoing transmission before a robotic arm was thrust into her view. She was about to be pissed at who just jabbed their arm into her face until she saw her. Kat, the love of her life, the woman that walked out on her so that no one would get hurt, the women she would marry in a heartbeat. “Kat…” She whispered. Kat's eyes went wide at the voice. “Erica? ...I” “So that’s our new Six?” Jorge cut her off. “Kat, you read her file?” Emile asked as he played with his blade. “Only the parts that weren’t covered in black ink.” Kat said not taking her eye off her. Erica regained her composure and moved into the room, feeling Kat’s eyes on her back as she stepped towards the Commander. The Commander finished the call with the Colonel before turning around. “Lieutenant.” “Commander, Sir.” She said as she tried not to think about the Spartan behind her. “I’m Carter. Noble Team’s Leader. That's Emile and Jorge, Noble Four and Five, and it seems you are already familiar with Kat, Noble Two.” She looked over her shoulder as the two male Spartans walked out of the room, her eyes moved to Kat as she stood there watching them. “You're riding with me Noble Six. Not going to lie to you, Lieutenant. You’re stepping into some shoes the rest of the squad would rather leave unfilled” He said as they walked out of the Command Center with Kat in tow as they walked to the Falcons. “Me, I’m just happy to have Noble back up to full strength….. Just one thing… I’ve seen your file, even the parts the ONI sensors didn’t want me to. I’m glad to have your skill set. But we are a team, that lone wolf stuff stays behind. Clear?” He said as we boarded the Falcon with whom she only presumed was Noble Three. “Got it, Sir.” She said as she looked over to the other Falcon to see Kat staring back her way. As they got Airborne Kat came over the comms net. “Six, Switch to private net.” She did as she was told and looked over with a nod. “Erica when we get back, we should talk.” Kat said in a softer voice then Erica could ever remember her using. “Yes Ma’am.” She replied as she tried to remain professional. She looked away from the other Falcon and got her mind set on their mission. 

July 25, 2552, 13:15 Hours

Erica sat on her bunk as she watched the helmet cam feed of the operation over again in her head. Trying to find any faults in what she did, and to see where she could improve. She pegged the other Spartan as soon as she walked into the female barracks, but didn’t want to look up from her computer. Kat walked in from the door and leaned against the bunk bed post. “We need to talk Erica.” Erica let out a sigh before looking up from the screen. “What about Ma’am?” “Cut the Ma’am shit Erica, I’m sorry….okay? I’m so sorry Erica please talk to me.” “What do you want me to say Kat? You walked out on me…. You left me…. After everything, I let you in, I let my guard down. Then you left and ripped out my heart.” Erica looked back at her screen with tears in her eyes. “Oh Erica… I didn’t want to hurt you, I loved you. I just didn’t want that clouding our jobs.” Kat said as she sat down next to her on the bunk. She placed a hand on Erica’s shoulder causing her to look back at the other Spartan. Kat slowly started to rub her back in a comforting matter. Erica could feel the cold metal of Kat’s hand through her clothes, it sent a small shiver down her spine. “I never stopped loving you Kat, I wanted to be with you more than I feared losing you.” Erica tried to concentrate as she felt the other woman's hand go lower on her back as she talked. Kat leaned over, only leaving a few millimeters of space in between the two of them. “Then let's throw caution to the wind.” Kat said before kissing Six’s lips. Erica’s eyes snapped wide open before fluttering shut as she felt the lips of her lost lover work over hers. Erica leaned back after a moment and looked into Kat’s eyes. “Now? You want to do this.” She gestured between the two of them. “You want to do this now?! Out of all the other times we could have been together, you want to do this now?!” Kat adjusted them on the bed so Erica was laying back and she was straddling her. “More than likely we won’t make it out of this, or we will come out untouched, but either way I made a horrible mistake leaving you, I want to make up for it now. I want to be with you, I want you Erica. If you will have me.” Kat said as she positioned her lips above Erica’s. A thousand things ran through Erica’s mind as she felt the heat of her lover's breath spread across her face. She threw caution to the wind and leaned up, connecting their lips. Erica let out a sigh of relief as she felt Kat’s tongue enter her mouth and her hands grip onto her breast. The heat between the two rose as Erica ran her hands up Kat’s side and under her shirt. Neither heard the door open as they were to set on making up on lost time. "Ahem" a male voice echoed through the room. Both split apart in a second, Kat Leaping off Erica and onto an open part of the bed. “Commander.” Kat croaked out as she saw the blued armored Spartan officer standing there. “What is going on here?” He asked sternly. “Reconnecting?” Erica let out a sheepish reply. “Kat outside, Now.” He ordered. Kat looked over at Six as she got up, brushing her hand over Six’s leg and hand. She straightened herself out and walked past her C.O..  
As she stepped outside Carter was quickly behind her. “What the hell was that Kat?” Carter asked as he moved in front of her. “I don’t know what you want me to say, I told you last night about our past, and how I felt about it.” “You know that this goes against so many regs right?” Carter asked as he gestured back to the barracks. “Then don’t report it… Please Carter… I didn’t realize how much I missed her and still loved her till I saw her walk through that door yesterday. Please I can’t lose her again.” Unknown to the two of them Erica was listening from the door way with a stupid smile as she heard Kat defend them. Carter took a moment to think before answering. “You really love her, don’t you?” “More than anything.” Kat held her breath as Carter sighed. “If you get caught by anyone else outside of the team I can’t protect you.” Kat threw herself into Carter's arms. “Thank you Carter… I owe you.” She said before leaving him and walking back into the barracks to find Erica standing next to the door. “You heard all of that I’m guessing?” Kat as she scratched the back of her neck. Erica shook her head and moved over to take Kat into her arms and place a deep wet kiss on her lips. “I love you too.” Erica said with a small laugh as she broke the kiss.

July 26, 2552, 11:28 Hours

As they rode towards Sword Base, Erica and Kat sat next to each other on the Falcon. They secretly held hands as they both mentally prepared for their mission. As they got close they looked out of the Falcon, seeing the Covenant Corvette hammering away at the Airfield attached to Sword. Erica looked over at the visor of Kat and nodded. She flipped the safety off her rifle ready for anything as they came in to land on the deck. She hadn’t heard anything till she heard Kat come over the comms. “Let’s move, Lieutenant.” She said as she racked her pistol and jumped down. Erica quickly followed in the hail of fire. 

25 Minutes Later

As they entered the service elevator to the security center Erica punched Kat's arm playfully. “What was that for?” Kat asked with a small laugh. “I just forgot how horrible of a driver you were.” Kat quickly punched back only to receive a deep laugh from the Lieutenant. “You will pay for that later Six.” Kat quipped with a smile. “I look forward to it.” Erica laughed as the door opened and they rushed out. The two Spartans made quick work of the Covenant forces with the help of Jorge and some Marines. Once they got up and outside and took care of the enemy air threat, Kat and Erica stood watching the Corvette run away from the following Longsword bomber. They gently held their hands near each other. They hated being able to show so little emotion, but it was needed to make sure they could continue their secret love. “Beautiful, ain’t it someone should take a picture.” Jorge said as he came up behind the two of them, they slipped a few steps apart in a moment of panic before calming down. Jorge was about to say something before Carter’s voice came over the comms. “Two, Five, Six, get down to the science wing, Doctor Halsey wants to debrief and command is saying we are all hers.” He finished. Jorge turned away from the two women to answer. 

August 11, 2552, 21:10 Hours

Erica was in the armory getting her long rifle and equipment ready for her recon mission with Jun. She enjoyed the Warrants company and his Lone Wolf persona. It matched her personality quite nicely. She didn’t have to look up to know who walked into the armory through the door behind her. No other Noble Team member had as light footsteps as Kat. She smiled as Kat walked up next to her and gently placed her hand on Erica's lower back. “Lieutenant….. Jun.” She turned her attention to the Warrant as he eyed the two female Spartans in his company. “Kat.” He said with a nod. “Can you give the Lieutenant and I a moment?” Jun looked between the two of them before nodding. As he walked past them he called over his shoulder. “Bird leaves in 15 Mikes Six.” Erica nodded and waited for the door shut, she turned to see Kat’s eyes boring holes in her. “What is it?” She asked as she saw the serious face Kat had on. “Please be careful tonight, I'll be in your ear the whole time.” Kat said as she placed one hand on Six’s face and the other playing the earpiece in her ear. “You know I will be.” Erica said and leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on the unarmored Spartan. After a few moments of enjoying the kiss Kat leaned back. “Go get me that intel then Lieutenant.” Kat said with a smirk and a firm smack to Erica’s ass. “Yes Ma’am.” She laughed and walked to the door only looking back once before leaving. Kat smiled and calmed herself down before walking out of the armory back to the command center to prepare for her side of the operation. She sat down at her computer and let out a shaky breath. “She will be fine you know.” Carter said as he walked up to her. “I know she will. It’s just the first mission I won’t be able to watch her back.” Kat said as she looked back at the Commander. Carter smiled and put a hand on her shoulder and gave a light reassuring squeeze before letting go “She has had plenty of missions without you, she will be fine.” He said and walked over to check on another station. 

August 12, 2552, 06:20 Hours

Six was sitting in her Warthog checking through her ammo. Jun and her just got back from their recon mission and were getting ready for the UNSC’s massive assault in a few hours. Six was so focused on her mission prep she didn’t even notice the blue armored Spartan till she felt a hand on her shoulder. She quickly looked up and locked eyes with her. “Hey..I’m glad you're back.” Kat said quietly. “Hey… Told you I’d be careful.” Six smiled and reached up her left hand and placed it on Kats. “Are you ready to go?” Six asked with a small smile still on her lips. “Yeah… and your riding with me.. I’m not ready to let you out of my sight again.” “Were you really that worried about me?” “I guess I just get a little jumpy when I’m not with you.” Six smiled with a small laugh. “Come on and hop in. We still can get a little bit of sleep before we move out.” Kat nodded and hopped into the driver seat, slouching into a comfortable position before closing her eyes. Six quickly did the same, as she got comfortable she smiled at the thought of Kat next to her before falling to sleep.

August 12, 2552, 08:00 Hours

Erica was riding shotgun in a Warthog, Kat was driving next to her. She looked out over the sea of vehicles and aircraft as they charged toward the enemy ahead of them. She wasn’t paying attention to DOT’s briefing as they rode along. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Kat’s voice in the comm. “Detonation in ,Three, Two…” Then an explosion off too there right was seen as the Covenant tower came down. They continued on their planned path following the Warthog column at speed to their bridge crossing. As they neared it a wraith shot landed on the bridge ripping a massive whole in the center. “Might want to hold onto something!” Kat yelled. Erica went wide eyed as they leaped the gap and came crashing down on the other side, rolling end over end. As Erica got up she could hear Kat calling for her. “Erica! Erica, Can you hear me? Are you alright?” Kat asked quickly as she returned fire. “Yeah, I’m alright.” Erica called back before running to cover with Kat. “I have said before and will say it again.” Six said before standing up and throwing a frag. “You suck at driving.” She finished as she grabbed her rifle off her back and moved out of cover. Kat only snickered before following the Lieutenant. The two made their way through the Covenant's defenses towards the Spier. They knocked out a few Anti-Air defenses along the way before the rest of Noble and a group of Marines made it to them. “Jorge has a Falcon inbound to your position now Lieutenant. Highlighting the LZ now…. Commander I’m going to set up a forward observation post here.” Kat said over the comm. Carter quickly replied as Six boarded the Falcon with Jorge. “Good luck Six.” Kat said as the Falcon lifted off, not taking her eyes off the Spartan on the door gun. “I’ll be back before you know it.” Six said with a smile as they flew off. Kat began to set up the OP as she listened to the Comms. She quickly got distracted in her work before she heard Jorge’s voice of the comm. “Priority one pilot, we got to know what's in there.” “Affirmative sir, here we go…. We just lost all power, we are going in.” The hairs on the back of Kat’s neck as her breath hitched. “Lock your armor spartan!” Jorge yelled over the comms. “Brace for a hard landing.” Was the last thing she heard before static came over the comms.

August 13, 2552, 21:00 Hours

Noble Team was set up in a cave awaiting their ride to the Saber Launch Facility. Holland had approved their hail mary of a mission with little convincing. The team had all agreed that Jorge would accompany Six into orbit, while the rest of Noble would stay back on the ground. Six and Kat were huddled into a corner of the cave, there backs to the wall as they leaned against one another. Six looked over at Kat who was going over the plan over and over in her head and on her datapad. “Hey.” Six said with a nudge. Kat broke her eyes away from her data pad and looked at Six. “It will work.” Six said as she slipped her hand into Kats. Kat looked down at their joined hands and knitted her eyebrows. “I hope so. I don’t know what to do if it doesn’t.” “I trust your math and I trust you… It will work.” Six said before kissing Kats cheek. Kat smiled and rested her head onto Six's shoulder. The two Spartans tried to get as much rest as possible before their major undertaking ahead of them. 

August 14, 2552, 13:00 Hours

Six walked out of the Launch control center to the awaiting Saber only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder. As she turned around she saw Kat’s visor staring back at her. “Please come back to me Six.” “I’ll do everything in my power to do so.” Six smiled, she grabbed her hand. Six leaned her head against Kat’s for a moment before letting go and moving to the Saber. Kat moved back to the command center with the rest of Noble Team. She could hear the system countdown to launch and just held her breath when it said. “Launch.” She watched as the Saber rocketed skyward with Six and Jorge. “She will be okay, let her worry about her job while we do ours.” Carter said, placing a hand on Kat’s shoulder. Kat nodded, she bit her lip and prayed for the first time ever that Erica would be okay. She then turned and walked with the others to another section of the base.

August 23, 2552, 16:25 Hours

Six smiled as she watched the civilian transport fly away. She was about to turn around when she heard static come through her comm link. “Do you copy?... Repeat, This is Noble Two. Noble Six, Noble Five, Do you copy?” Kat’s voice came through all of the sudden. She smiled at the voice before replying. “This is Six. Go ahead, Noble Two.” “Are you okay? We picked up your transponder about an hour ago but could not risk open comms. Covenant have this city sealed tight. We are getting nothing from Jorge.” Six could tell she had been worried about her from her tone alone. “Yeah I’m okay. Jorge didn’t make it.” Six said softly. There was a moment of pause before Kat spoke again. “Understood… What is the situation at Starport Exit?” “The last transport is away.” “Alright we are bringing you to us. I’ll see you soon babe.” Kat said before signing off. Six smiled before reaching into her utility pouch and pulling out a flare. She popped it and moved to sit down on the beach to wait for her ride.

August 23, 2552, 18:57 Hours

Six stepped off the Pelican to an awaiting Carter. She smiled at the sight of a familiar person. She walked over and he reached up and patted her back. “Your report will have to wait, Lieutenant. The Covenant are jamming all comms to Command. Kat needs your help running a counter-op.” “Understood, how is she?” Six asked as they walked up the platform. “She was worried about you. It’s good to have you back.” Six nodded before replying. “Sorry I came alone.” “Make him proud.” Carter said before turning away to go down to the Command Center.

August 23, 2552, 19:56 Hours

“I’m extending the landing pad now, come home lieutenant.” Kat said as Six finished the last of the Covenants banshees. Six landed the Falcon before heading into the Command Center. She had to fight herself not to run to Kat when she saw her working on the comms. It had been over a week since she laid eyes on the other female Spartan. Kat looked up from her pad, She about sprinted to Six as she walked in and just about threw herself in Erica’s arms. “God you have no idea how worried I was…. I thought I lost you.” Kat said as she hugged her as best as she could. Kat reached up and removed Six’s helmet, she looked over Six’s bruised and cut face. Kat let the helmet fall to the ground before placing a gentle kiss on Six’s cut lips. Six smiled into the kiss, she felt herself relax for the first time since she left Kat’s side. “I told you I would come back.” Six said as she broke the kiss. “I missed you kitten.” She said before kissing Kat once more. “I missed you too. What happened to you?” Kat said, placing a hand on Six’s face causing the Spartan to wince slightly. “Falling from orbit will kind of mess you up a bit if you're not careful.” She said with a small laugh. Six looked up at the feeling of being watched to find all the other Spartans in the room staring at them. Six’s pulled herself away from Kat to pick up her helmet and walk over to the others. “Commander.” She said she walked over. “Good to have you back Six.” Emile said from his spot. “Sir, that true about Gauntlet, Red, and Echo teams assigned to civilian evac ops?” Jun asked as Carter walked over to them. Carter immediately flipped around to Kat who had gone back to her comms panel with Six standing next to her. “Those are senior level communiques..” “I hear what I hear. Point is, why put Spartans on defensive deployments?” Kat defended. “I need that link to SATCOM, Kat.” Carter said quickly. “Chasing it, but this console’s got more shrapnel in it than transceivers... You didn’t answer my question.” Kat stated. Six quietly chuckled at the comment. “You want to know if we’re losing?” “I know we’re losing… I want to know if we’ve lost.” Kat said in a tone Six never heard her talk in. It sounded like fear, which quickly sent a shiver up her spine. “Colonel Holland! Hailing Us. What’s he doing on an open channel?” “Let’s hear it.” Carter said quickly. “In the south west quadrant of the city, over? Sierra Two Five Nine, If you are receiving, I am authorizing override of radio security protocols to link with this channel.” How long for a secure link?” Carter asked. “I can’t guarantee secure anymore.” “Could Covenant trace it to us?” “I could.” Kat said quickly which caused Six to snort. “Noble leader, this is a Priority One Hail. If you are receiving, acknowledge immediately.” “Keep it brief.” Kat said simply. Kat stood and looked over at Six, locking eyes for a moment before Jun spoke up. “We got movement. Multiple Covenant vehicles vacating the area. And they’re in a hurry.” “How often do you see Covenant retreat for no reason?” Emile asked looking over a Six. “I don’t think I ever…..” “Radiation Flare! Big. Forty Million Roentgens.” Kat half yelled in shock, cutting off six mid sentence. “Just lost Holland. What’s going on?” “Atomic excitement scrambled the signal. Ninety million now!” Six slipped her helmet on and moved over to Kat to read her data pad. “Source?” Carter asked. “Airborne. Close.” “How Close?” Carter asked just as a massive glassing bean strikes down right outside the building. “That Close!” Kat yelled as Six tackled her to the ground covering her body and exposed face from the glass. Six quickly helped her up and moved with her to the elevator. “You okay?” Six asked her. “I’m okay thanks to you…. First glassing?” Six nodded. “Me too… Our best option is a fallout bunker on sub level two, ninety six meters North East. We get orders from Holland, Sir?” She asked over the comm. “We are being deployed to Sword Base.” “Sword?? Covenant own it now.” Jun choked out. “Which is why they want us for a torch and burn op to keep Doctor Halsey’s excavation data from falling into enemy hands.” Carter finished as the door opened and they sprinted out of their elevator, Six’s and Kats just a few seconds behind. “If it hasn't already.” “Maybe, but according to Holland, the Covenant are still hunting for something.” “Where does he get off calling a demolition op Priority One….” Kat was going on but suddenly let out a yelp of pain as she started to drop. Six stopped on a dime as she heard the yelp, turning and seeing Kat falling. She quickly caught her and looked up to see a Phantom above. Without thinking she grabbed Kats sidearm before shooting up at the Phantom. The other Spartans soon followed with their rifles as the ship flew away. “C’mon! C’mon! Get in!” Carter yelled. Six quickly dragged Kats body backward into the bunker. “Let’s go! C’mon!” When they got in and the door closed Six immediately looked down at the Spartan in her arms. “Kat?!?” She yelled as she ripped off her own helmet and looked Kat over for any wounds. “Kat? Come on babe get up.” She yelled as she frantically shook her. She then heard a slight moan from the woman. “Mhmm…. That rang my bell..” Kat said as she brought one hand to her head. “Thank god you're okay.” Six said with a laugh and pulled her into a hug. As she pulled back she could see the grove in the side of Kat’s helmet from the needle rifle. “Holy shit that was close. I almost lost you.” Six said as she traced her hand over the grove. Kat took off her helmet, her nose was bleeding a bit, but other than that she was fine. “Yeah… woah that felt weird.” She said as she brought her hand back up to her head. She looked over at Six whose eyes were filled with tears. “I’m okay.” Kat said moving her hand from her face to Six’s. Six forced a smile and let out a shaky breath that she didn’t know she had been holding. Kat brought Six’s face to hers until their lips met in a relieving kiss. 

August 26, 2552, 03:00 Hours

Noble team slowly moved out of the bunker. There Pelican was inbound to take them to Sword base for their mission. As they got top side Jun popped out a flare to signal the LZ. Six stood not far behind him with Kat standing right next to her holding her left hand. Six squeezed her hand as they saw the Pelican. “I still can’t believe I almost lost you.” Six whispered, she kept her eyes straight, not trusting herself to look at Kat. “Erica, I am okay. I’m standing right here with you. Please look at me.” Kat said as she brought her left hand up to Erica’s chin and forced her to look at her. “If we get out of all of this…. I want to sit down and talk.” Erica said simply. Kat smiled under her helmet and shook her head. “Okay… I love you.” “I love you more.” Erica said before bumping her helmet against Kats, the closest thing they could get to kissing without taking off their helmets. 

August 29, 2552, 26:16 Hours

Six moved down from her scout position back to the ODST squad and Kat. “How's it look?” Kat as Six jumped down to them. “Like this will be a whole lot of fun.” “Six, Two, are you both in position?” Carter asked over the comm. “Affirmative Commander.” Kat responded. “Good. Execute.” “Let’s move out.” Kat said to the ODST’s as Six jumped down into the water below. The team quickly made their way through the enemies positions and up to the base's main gate. As they made their way up and in through the base to their rally point they met less resistance then they thought they would. As they cleared out the main atrium and moved into the Security Center Kat moved Six a side. “Why does this not feel like a Demolition Op?” “I don’t know. What are we destroying?” The two were about to question it more when they heard Carter call out. “This is it. In here.” Kat and Six ran over the door with the rest of Noble, as they entered they found a bunch of Marines dead all over the room, they quickly cleared the room of any hostiles. “Looks like they got themselves cornered.” Jun spoke up. “Or were committed to the position.” Carter added. Emile went into the end of the hallway and turned around. “I’m going with cornered, there’s nothing here.” “No load bearing columns, either. Sir, if we're supposed to blow this place, this ain’t the spot to do it from.” Jun said as Six and Kat walked over to him. “Dot must have sent us to the wrong place.” Kat spoke up, Six nodded in agreement. “Dot, check your vector.” Carter said. Dot quickly responded. “Vector confirmed, Command; we are precisely where ONI has directed - Apologies. Coordinates revised. Please confirm?” Kat and Six quickly shared a look or worry. “Revised?” “By an AI of unknown origin. Whose clearance is well above my own.” She stated. “Well, it’s pointing us a click and a half east and two thousand feet underground.” Jun said in an annoyed voice. “I didn’t bring my shovel, Commander.” Emile quipped causing both Kat and Six to snort a small laugh. “Sir, I say we go AI free on this one. Obviously, these coordinates are junk, and the longer we go chasing them -” Jun was cut off by a hidden door opening at the end of the hall. Everyone quickly got into a security position, ready to fight. “What is this, Dot?” “Our revised route, Commander.” “Alright, we came this far.” Carter said before signaling us to move in. We moved into a dark long hallway that led to a tram station. They all boarded the tram quickly. “Your new AI friend tell you anything else? Dot?...Dot?” “She’s been expecting you.” “That’s perfect.” Emile laughed. All of the sudden a holo monitor popped up with Doctor Halsey on it. “Apologies for the unusual security measures, Commander, but the stakes demand it.” Halsey said. “Dr. Halsey. Casualty reports have you listed as -” “Yes, well, as they say, news of my death has been greatly exaggerated. I only wish the same could be said for Jorge.” “We all do, ma’am.” “Noble Two, it may please you to learn that the data module you procured from Visegrad station contained precisely what my scientist promised: A latchkey discovery. It has unlocked, at last, the secrets of this excavation.” “Your welcome?” Kat said confused as she looked back at Six. “Not sure I understand.” Carter added. “Your orders were a pretext to bring you to me and have been overridden. You are here, Team Noble, to ensure the delivery of this vital data to a secure location.” “I told you this op felt weird.” Kat whispered to Six. “Doctor, our orders are to destroy all sensitive materials -” “Others will handle the demolition.” “I’ll need to confirm this new directive with Command-” “Colonel Holland will be briefed. You belong to ONI now.” She then logged off the Holo. “What the hell was that?” Kat asked, confused. “I have no fuckin’ clue.” Six said shaking her head. As the tram continued to lower they soon entered a massive open cavern underground. “Before you is an alien artifact neither human nor Covenant in origin. Advanced beyond our comprehension… Until now. Thanks to you Noble Two, the decrypting of its data is nearly complete.” Six looked at Kat who slightly ducted her head in a way of embarrassment. “Whatever we’re doing down here, we’d better do it quick.” Emile piped up. “Have your data ready, ma’am. We’re coming to you.” “The decrypting process is still underway.” “I don’t think you understand. We’re out of time. If it isn’t portable when we reach you, it’s gonna get buried!” “Bury any of it, and bury mankind’s best chance for survival! Commander, you’ve been wondering what Jorge and so many others died for? They died for this. Please. Buy me all the time you can.”

25 Minutes Later

Noble team finished the last of the Covenant forces before moving into the facility. They ran down a dark corridor, at the end of the corridor was a massive opening with a lab on a platform. They stopped when they saw a massive hologram in the opening. “What is this stuff?” Emile asked, stunned. “Knowledge. A birthright from an ancient civilization. This AI is its custodian, and she has chosen you as her couriers.” “Chosen? By an AI?” “By this AI, yes. Her measure of you carries as much weight as my own. Perhaps more. You are to take her to the UNSC shipbreaking yard in Aszod. There, you’ll find a Halcyon-class Cruiser waiting to get her off-planet.” “I understand.” Carter spoke up. “Do you? Mankind is out-matched. When Reach falls - and it will fall, our annihilation is all but certain. Unless...we can glean from this artifact a defense against the Covenant. A game-changer. On the level of the conical bullet in the nineteenth century, or faster-than-light travel in the twenty-third.” “And what if we can’t?” “An apt question if there were somewhere else to place our hope. There is not.” “So that means that the whole of mankind's future is on us…. Great.” Kat quipped, as Halsey pulled the AI cord out and brought it over the group. She stopped in front of Six. “Take it, Lieutenant…. She has made her choice.” Six looked over a Kat and Carter to her left, they both nodded at her. Six looked back at Halsey and reached up for the AI core. “Do you have it?” “Yes.” “Say the words, please.” “I have it.” With that Halsey let go and Six took it. She looked it over for a moment, it had a strange feeling to it, almost a buzzing or vibration. She looked over it some more before hooking it to her back. Noble team then moved to the Pelican landing pads. As they were moving Kat whispered to Six. “I always knew I picked a good one.” Six laughed lightly. A they got to the end of the Platform Carter stopped and turned around. “Doctor Halsey, Noble Two and Three will escort you to Castle base.” Kat's eyes went wide. “I require no escort, Commander.” “Jun, Kat, make sure nothing falls into enemy hands.” “I’ll do what’s necessary, Sir.” “Commander, Six needs my help more than Jun. We are better off if I come with you.” “Kat I need all the security on Doctor Halsey I can get.” “Commander, Jun is enough for Doctor Halsey, I’m staying with Six.” Carter looked between the two female Spartans, quickly realizing that he will not win this argument. “Fine.” “Good Luck.” Jun said quickly. “You too, rifleman.” Carter said before moving to the Pelican. “What was that about?” Six asked. “I’m not leaving your side again. No debate.” Kat said as she walked past Six and into the Pelican. Six looked over at Emile who just shrugged his shoulders. They both boarded the Pelican and got ready for take off. Six moved over and sat down next to Kat, she slipped her helmet off and placed it next to her. She looked over at Kat and took her hand in hers. Kat used her free hand to take off her helmet, she looked over a Six and smiled. The two shared a quick kiss before leaning into each other to get some much needed sleep.

August 30, 2552, 16:52 Hours

The flight was going rather smoothly until the entire Pelican was rocked by plasma fire. “Jesus.” Six yelled as she and Kat were thrown to the floor. “Noble leader, seek immediate medical attention. Noble Leader, please respond.” Dot came over the comm. Six helped Kat off the floor before moving to the cockpit. As she made her way in, Plasma fire streaked into the cabin. Emile and Kat were on the back ramp firing back. “Please respond. Sierra Two Five Nine. You are alarming me.” Dot said in a sad tone. Six made her way into the cockpit just as Carter's helmet was tossed to the floor. “Not sure how long she’s gonna stay together. Skies are jammed up anyway. Gotta get you off her, Lieutenant.” Carter said roughly. “Sir, you-” “Don’t want to hear it. Get the Package to the Autumn.” “Done.” “Not yet, it’s not… Emile, Kat, go with her. It’s a ground game now.” “Good luck, Commander.” Kat said as she moved over to Six. “It’s been an honor, Sir.” “Likewise, Kat, take care of her…. I’ll do what I can to draw their fire. Six… That AI chose you…. She made the right choice.” Carter said quickly. Six could tell he was in a lot of pain but moved with Kat and Emile to the back of the Pelican and got ready to jump. “On my mark..-.. Mark.” On mark all three Spartan jumped out of the Pelican for the ground below. They troubled to a hard stop once they hit the ground. The team got settled and began their push to the Autumn.

10 Minutes later 

The Spartans moved through an opening in the canyon wall. As they rounded the corner they heard loud stomping. “Noble you got a- situation” Carter's voice came through the comms ruff. “Mother…” Emile’s voice flattened out as a Scarab rounded the top of the wall. Six Backed up and put her body in front of Kat. “We can get past it, Sir.” Emile stated. “No you can’t. Not without help.” “Commander, you don’t have the firepower.” “I have the mass.” He said coldly. Emile looked over to Six and Kat as their heads snapped to him. “Solid Copy… Hit’em hard, boss.” “You’re on your own, Noble… Carter Out.” Carter finished as he slammed the Pelican into the side of the Scarab. Kat looked away, she couldn’t bear to see her long time friend die. “Crevice to the east. Let’s go.” Emile said softly. They would have time later to mourn their Commander. 

20 Minutes Later

As Noble Two and Six finished clearing the landing pad and Emile continued to keep the Skies Cleared, two Pelicans launched from the Pillar Of Autumn's Hanger. “Noble to Keyes. Pad is clear.” Emile Said as he kept up the fire. “On my way.” Keyes responded. “Six, Kat, it’s time for you to leave. Get the package to the pad and get your ass off this planet. I gotch your back.” “This is Keyes, on hot approach to platform Delta.” As they got closer Kat and Six moved to the Pad. Keyes quickly stepped off with his Security Detail. “Good to see you, Spartans. Halsey assured me I could count on you.” “Not just us, Sir.” “They’ll be remembered… Cruiser! Adjusting heading for the Autumn! Noble Four, I need fire on that Cruiser or we’re not getting out of here! Do you copy?” “You’ll have your window, sir.” Emile's voice came in over the comm. “Bridge, this is the Captain. We have the Package. Returning to the Autumn. Over.’ Keyes said just as a phantom came up and out of nowhere, knocked out the hovering pelican over head, sending it to the pad just as Keyes’ Pelican moved out of the way. The Phantom pushed past the pad and towards the MAC Cannon, two elites dropped off of it to attack Emile. He quickly dealt with the first one with his shotgun. “Who’s Next?” Kat noticed the second Elite coming up behind him. “Emile! Down!” Kat screamed into the comm. Emile quickly ducked out of the way of the Elite's energy sword, which caused him to lose his shotgun. He quickly grabbed his knife as the Elite tackled him off the gun. “Emile!” Six yelled as she was about to rush up there when Kat held onto her. Six whipped around on Kat confused at why she stopped her. “Just wait.” Kat said just as Emile reappeared. “Thanks for the save.” Emile said with a salute, before getting back on to the gun. Six breathed a sigh of relief as saw him again. He quickly targeted the Cruiser and fired, sending a round right through its center, neutralizing it. “Good gun Noble.” Keyes said “Get Aboard! We gotta get the hell out of here!” A Marine from the Pelican said, as it shifted back over to the pad. Kat nodded at Six before they both jumped aboard. The Pelican raised up to the MAC Cannon, as it got closer they could see Emile still dealing with some Covenant forces, the Marines quickly laid down covering fire, while Six leaned out of the Pelican just enough so Emile could jump up and grab her hand. As her and Kat pulled him onboard the Pelican started to head back to the Pillar. “All Stations brace for cast off.” As the Pillar of Autumn lifted off the Pelican landed in the main hanger. “We did it... We’re safe.” Six said as she pulled Kat into a hug. Kat leaned back and looked over at Emile. “Nice shot.” She said with a laugh. “I try my best.” He shrugged before leaving. “Come on. Let's get some rest.” Six said as they got off the Pelican. “This is the Pillar Of Autumn. We are away.” Keyes' voice came over the loudspeaker. Kat and Six started to head for the Spartan bay onboard to get out of their armor and get some much needed rest. Emile joined them as they walked in blissful silence to the bay, as they entered the bay they were both surprised to find that the remains of Noble weren’t the only Spartans on the ship. “Erica?” The lone Spartan asked. “John?” Six looked over at Kat then back at Emile. “Who are you?” Kat asked. The Spartan snapped to attention. “Master Chief Petty Officer, John Sierra 117.” “At ease Master Chief.” Kat said quickly, still confused as to what’s going on. “Six? Would you like to introduce us to your friend?” Kat asked as she looked back at an equally puzzled Emile. “Kat, Emile. This is John, the leader of the Spartan II’s. We ran a few ops together a while back.” John nodded in acknowledgement. “Well it’s nice to meet you.” Kat said rather quickly. “If you will excuse us, we really need to get out of this armor.” Kat said before heading to the Armor stations. “Ma’am.” John said before returning to his own tasks. 

September 2, 2552, 21:00 Hours

After what seemed like days, The remains of Noble Team had finished their debriefs and were slotted into new positions within Noble Team. Kat was now Noble One and was promoted to Commander of the team. Erica was made her number Two and promoted to Lieutenant Commander. Emile decided to stay where he was and keep his rank. The three of them would be given new team members as soon as they were available. But until then they were allowed some freedom around the ship, including their own personal sleeping quarters. Kat and Six slowly walked back to their new room, as they got to the door Six stopped and turned to Kat. “I feel like this is all a dream.” Kat looked at her worriedly. “What do you mean?” she asked as she reached up and placed one hand on her check and the other on the back of Six’s neck. “Being here, being alive, with you.” Kat looked into the eyes of the woman she loved for a long moment before pulling the slightly taller woman down to her lips. Kat could feel Erica untense and relax into the kiss, as she broke away from the kiss slightly, they both smiled. “It’s not a dream…. I love you.” “I love you too.” Kat reached over and opened the door. “Come on, let's get the first real rest in over a month.” Kat said as she led Erica into the room, Erica only nodded and let herself be pulled in. As they laid onto the bed, Erica collapsed onto Kat, quickly snuggling up into her side. The lovers wrapped their arms around each other and slipped into the most blissful sleep either Spartan had since they were together all those years ago. 

September 3, 2552, 09:50 Hours

Erica slowly stirred awake at the feeling of a hand rubbing her back. She could feel Kat’s body under her, Erica slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see Kat reading on her pad. “Good morning. How did you sleep?” Kat asked as she looked down from her pad at the Spartan. Erica smiled and pulled her grip tighter around the woman, in a desperate vain to pull more heat from her. “That’s the best sleep I have had in years. Thank you.” Erica said as she pulled her body up to place a soft kiss on Kat’s lips. “Mhm…. So… Umm… You said if we made it you wanted to talk… are you up for that talk now?” Kat said as she put down her datapad and moved so she was eye level with Erica. “Yeah… if you want to that is.” “I do…. What did you want to talk about?” Kat asked as she continued to rub Erica’s back. “Where this…. Us, you and me are heading. What we want to be.” She said as she gestured between them. “Like where we want to be in a few years?” “Days, Months, Years. Any of it. I want to be with you, I-I... want to… umm.” “Want to, what?” Kat asked as she placed her hand on Erica’s face. “I-I ….. Want to.. umm.. Marry you?” Erica said shyly, Kat’s eyes went wide. “I-I… umm.. Did - did you say.. Marry?” Kat had trouble speaking. “Yes… will you marry me, Commander?” Erica asked, with more hope in her eyes then Kat had ever seen. Kat couldn’t say the words and she saw the slightest hit of panic in her lovers eyes, so she just leaned forward, placing her lips on Erica’s. Erica smiled into the kiss as their arms tightened around it. “Yes…. Yes. I love you.” “I love you, Kitten.” Erica said before reconnecting their lips.

June 10, 2555, 18:30 Hours, Earth

Erica was seated at their kitchen counter as she watched Kat make dinner. She smiled at the thought of her life she had built with the other Spartan. The home they had built, The Careers within the UNSC they had gotten, and the family they had started. Not long after the war had come to an end, the two Spartans had gotten married, and soon after that, they adopted two little boys that were orphaned from the war. They named the older of the two who was ten, Jorge, and his younger brother Carter who was eight. 

Erica watched Kat make dinner until she heard a loud knock from the front door. She quickly got up and opened the door to reveal Emile with her two sons passed out in his arms and Jun behind them. “Come on in.” She laughed at the sight. The two Spartans walked past her, moving up the stairs near the door to the kids bed room. Emile and Jun had followed in Kat and her footsteps, and joined ONI as recruiters for the Spartan IV program. Emile and Jun lived just down the road in neighboring houses and would often take the kids when need be. Both had practically been made uncles when the kids came into the family and loved the kids to death. As the two Spartans came back down the stairs, Kat had finished dinner and was putting the food on the table. As all the Spartans sat down at the table, Erica smiled again. She was so happy at how her life had turned out. She had the family and home of her dreams. She was at peace. Kat placed a hand on Erica and gave her a worried smile. “You okay?” She nodded with a smile at her wife. “I’m more than okay.” Erica said before leaning over and giving Kat a quick kiss. “I Love you.” “I Love You T-” “Okay we get it…. Can we eat yet?” Emile laughed out. He quickly received a punch in the arm from Jun. They only laughed as they all began to eat.

The End?

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this please comment. I Have similar stories.


End file.
